


Shared Scars

by Azaraethe



Series: Legacies [1]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Aggressive foreplay, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, Licking, M/M, Mating Bites, Mild Angst, Suggestive Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23312968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azaraethe/pseuds/Azaraethe
Summary: To atone for the guilt in his heart towards Nehan, Six provides more than just deliverance for both Nehan and himself.
Relationships: Nehan/Six | Seox (Granblue Fantasy)
Series: Legacies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724905
Comments: 18
Kudos: 84





	Shared Scars

He slid the long needle out of his vein, lightly taking small breaths as the liquid slipped under his skin, traveling through the blood vessel towards his heart. His eyes closed, ice-blue irises contracting as his lips waver in drawn pain. Nehan placed the spent injection needle on his prep desk, and his head lowered, thick strands of white falling to shade his now half-lidded eyes. 

The last antidote was completed. His final due was now paid. He rested his forearms on his thighs, and his back was bent at an angle. His shirt-sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, and he looked listlessly at the numerous needle scars down each arm. There will be no more children suffering from addiction after this last batch of antidotes was sent to Esser. She persuaded, cajoled, and guilted him to keep him here in Stardust Town just to complete this. She brought up Mugen and how Nehan’s presence helped the draph to stay calm and centered. She did not need to think of so many excuses to keep Nehan, but Esser always tried her best.

He gave in to the guilt anyway and spent his waking hours working on antidotes for Serenity Heaven.

Nehan yanked a small swab of cotton from a box and placed it over the needle wound, pushing down hard. There will be a bruise later, but such a superficial injury was the least of his concerns. He threw the swab away into a small container. 

Dusk had sunk itself into the recesses of his room. The twins converted his bedroom into half a lab after Nehan had awakened a few months ago. He never liked the darkness. It made him claustrophobic. It made his stomach churn. It forced him to remember a past that brought a mixture of disgust and shameful arousal in him. The erune gripped a tight muscle around his neck as he pulled the lab coat off his body. His back muscles were tired from sitting in the prep chair the whole evening. He peeled off the rest of his clothes - shirt and slacks and slid himself under the covers of his bed.

_Wetness. It was a comforting wetness. Like warm rain slipping down his neck._

Nehan roused to long, damp licks on his nape and a possessive presence next to him. He felt the warm curve of honed muscle against his back. Fingers trailed to his face, dragged across his lips, insistently pushing his mouth open, their rough tips touching his tongue. His head lolled to one side, following the lure of those fingers.

One of Nehan’s eyes opened, a bare slit of brilliant ice-blue. He turned on his shoulder and looked at the other erune lying down on the bed next to him. A face so much like his, hardened at the edges of the eyes, and layers of thick hair of almost the same color, perhaps a little grayer, a little more silver. A tiny mole rested at the edge of white-lashed mauve eyes.

Six had taken his mask off, like every other night when he came to Nehan’s bed. 

Nehan bit down on the fingers gently, closing his mouth over Six’s fingertips. A soft wince listed from the other erune’s mouth. 

The Eternal moaned, twisting his fingers away. 

“Which night is this?” Nehan asked, his lips moving close to Six’s ear. He pulled himself upright, arching his scarred body over the Eternal and braced one hand on the pillow, his fingers splaying next to Six’s head. He did not forget - Nehan always counted the nights. He kept note of the nights rather than the days.

Nehan promised Esser six months. 

Six months and the pharmacist will resolve the addiction and rehabilitate all the afflicted children.

“Your last one,” The other erune replied quietly, and Six breathed in deep, his chest rising and falling with each breath. Nehan pressed his other hand on the Eternal’s chest, the heel of his palm sliding down the firm pectoral muscles, and his hand trailed down the hard curve of Six’s waist down to the jut of his hips and the nakedness of his groin. 

“Why do you do this?” 

Nehan always asked the same question of him before they had sex.

He did not address Six by any name, his assumed name, his real name. It was always just ‘you.’ 

And Six had always given the same answer.

“I owe you this.”

“And this is repayment?”

Six never answered that question. In all the nights where he was taken, kissed beyond oblivion, and screaming in lust, Six will never answer that question. It was not repayment. He refused to label it. 

Because it was a selfish intent to reduce the remorse in his heart, and he did not want to admit that.

Six arched up, bending his waist slightly, the knotted muscles of his midriff bunching together tight. His arms lifted to twist around Nehan’s nape, pulling the erune down to him. 

“You would not say, would you?” Nehan murmured, lowering his mouth to hover just above the Eternal’s thin-drawn lips. 

Six kept silent, and he stared into Nehan’s ice-blue sights. 

“And you would just give me what I want.” Nehan continued, his voice flat, suddenly disinterested. His head moved down, nudging his nose and lips against the middle of Six’s throat. 

“Do you think I like this?” He growled, his mouth pressuring down the Eternal’s throat, his teeth nipping at the thin skin of Six’s clavicle. Six shuddered at the bite. Nehan’s lips were cold, but his breath was hot, light, and it fogged Six’s head with pleasure. The sharp tips of his ears flared and bright wads of red flushed across his cheeks.

Nehan’s pretended reluctance only served to excite Six, and he felt a gradual tightening between his legs. Aroused, he lifted himself slightly, pressing the side of his hip against Nehan’s stomach. 

That was his answer. Always.

_Yes, Nehan. You like this. You like it when I am below you, letting you in deep into me._

Nehan growled again, tearing his fingers through the dense strands of Six’s hair, pulling the erune’s face upwards to him. Six went passive in his tight hold, his eyes darkening to deep lilac. 

Every month, Six came to Nehan’s bed once, and that night of sex would be more intense than its predecessor. Six had believed he would gain no pleasure from giving up his body for the other erune’s relief. It was a way, Six believed, to reduce Nehan’s grudge and anger towards him. A way to tip the scales of penance towards Nehan. 

Yet after each month, Six grew wanting, greedy and depraved. The mask he wore felt like a constriction, a jail from which he watched Nehan in desire. He went away more, hid in faraway villages, towns, and only succumbed to that desire once a month as he promised.

The first month, Nehan pressed him against the wall of this bedroom and drove deep into him. The second, he was taken in Nehan’s bed, his body curled in lewd tightness. In the third, he swallowed and teased, craving the silky swaths of released heat from Nehan, and how it burned his throat like a tangible vengeance.

Six wished for more. As if he believed each connection their bodies made erased a deep scar from Nehan’s heart. Six had never been a person who thought about connections—perhaps being in this crew for a long time than he liked enlightened him to that notion.

_Connections._

Six shivered as Nehan bit at his throat again, lapping a wet tongue flatly across his skin. His fingers knuckled, and he dug his fingertips into the whiplash scars across Nehan’s shoulders. Nehan lifted himself and rested his brow on the diamond mark upon Six’s forehead.

Their eyes met again—his ice-blue against his mauve. 

Nehan’s lips twitched. 

“What do you wish then?” Nehan whispered, watching Six’s face, his eyes searching. 

He sounded gentle. 

Gentleness was not Nehan. Six did not want Nehan gentle.

“You.”

Six plaited his fingers across Nehan’s nape. He tried to act brazen, sound bold. 

Was it what Nehan wanted? For Six to voice his open desire. Now, he closed his eyes, embarrassed that his gaze would betray him. His breath came in quick, shallow pulls. One breath, two breaths. His fingers tightened, and he pulled Nehan down onto him, desperate to start.

“Me.” Nehan mouthed. It was not a question, nor was it rhetorical. 

Nehan snarled, pulling himself up to straddle over Six’s thighs. His hands clamped down on Six’s hips, his thumbs slowly stroking and digging into flesh, his hands shaping stiffly over the other erune’s now rigid cock. Six did not want to answer. He whimpered a moan, canting his head to one side, and pressed the side of his face into Nehan’s pillow.

“You want me,” Nehan repeated harshly.

Six kept his eyes shut, his eyelids wavering at the statement. He felt fingers grip his cock, slide under his sac and his knot, and stroke him demandingly. Just that small slather of friction was enough to spread pleasure through his body. Wetness pearled unwillingly on the tip of his cock. Suddenly, Six wished he was masked, sheltered by that protective cover, and he could hide. 

Six opened his mouth to gasp, feeling suffocated with unsought need, wanting to draw in air to fill his constricted lungs. But he was not allowed that breath and lips descended on his mouth harshly, wetting the sides of his mouth in perverse, unflinchingly kisses. Then, the kisses stopped, and Nehan reared up, glaring down on Six.

His gentleness vanished.

“Do you even know what you wish for?”

He gripped Six’s shoulders tightly, yanking the Eternal to an upright position, the damp head of Six’s cock flouncing against Nehan’s thigh. 

“Open your eyes.” Nehan challenged, leaning close, his now-wet glans of his cock riding against Six’s erection.

Six was obstinate. 

“If you want to share my scars, then open your eyes.” Nehan mellowed his voice as if he relented. Six felt a presence close in on him, and light dampness touched his eyelids. One kiss, and another. As if magically, each kiss would unlock the Eternal’s tight-lipped stubbornness.

Perhaps it did.

White lashes wavered, rising, revealing slits of purple, soaked with longing. 

“If you want me, then put it in yourself,” Nehan whispered, trailing his tongue up Six’s cheek as the Eternal lifted his gaze, latching onto Nehan’s heated sights. 

Nehan cupped his hands against Six’s ass, his fingers curling to part the erune’s butt cheeks, and curved a knuckle against the dry, puckered skin deep between. He kissed Six’s cheekbone, pursing his lips to bite at the tiny mole under the erune’s eye.

Unhurriedly, Nehan’s hands had moved down to where their cocks met. He palmed around their lengths, pumping, pulling, his thumbs stretching the pale white strands of their mutual wetness across their swollen heads. 

Then, he leaned even closer, arching his jaw upwards, his teeth nipping the sharp end of Six’s ear, his voice deep, soft, sonorous : 

“Make yourself wet for me.” 

In docile muteness, Six eased himself away, and Nehan let him, loosening his hold on their pressed cocks. The other erune turned around, a hand reaching out to the cabinet by Nehan’s bedside, and he clicked the drawer open. 

The vial of pale blue lubricant was there, always filled and always left in the same position. As if it was waiting for its owner for that one night every month. Six took up the vial, uncorked it, and knelt on the bed before Nehan. The mattress depressed with his weight as he parted his thighs. Next, he emptied the contents of the vial into his palms. His arms moved sinuously behind his back, slipping his lubricated hands down into the cleft between his butt cheeks. 

“Wet yourself well; you want me, don’t you?” Nehan’s voice rose, temperate, arousing, plying desire into Six’s mind. He closed his eyes, tracing the lubricant onto his butt and asshole, mouthing clipped moans as his fingers dipped and painted, smoothing the lubricant around his ass, imagining Nehan’s thickness sliding deep inside him.

“Come here,” Nehan called, as he pressed cold fingertips on Six’s knees. The Eternal startled, his hands fleeing from his butt. The lubricant was heavy and slimy on his hands. Nehan stroked the other erune’s calves as he came forward, the head of his cock sliding into the space between Six’s parted thighs, “I want to be inside you now.”

Six lifted his ass over Nehan’s groin to straddle him. His breaths came out of his mouth in unsteady bursts. The hands that held his hips tight urged and teased, varnishing his skin with heat. 

“Go on,” Nehan encouraged, his voice now dulcet and smooth, and now his hands pin into Six’s back, indenting fingertips into the firm flesh of the other erune’s ass, parting wet, slippery skin, 

Six’s hands moved, flattening onto his butt, and his fingers laced into Nehan’s. He paused, feeling the moisture, the tightness between their interlocked fingers pressing on his ass. A little urgh, a little push, and he fell against the heated solidity of Nehan’s chest. Six arched up, curving his spine inwards, scrapping aroused nipples against the scarred skin of his lover. 

“Put me inside. Take me.”

Six’s fingers braced against the impact riding against his butt as Nehan’s cock slid into the parted cleft between his asscheeks, the blunt crown pushing against him, pushing into him. 

The lubricant was not enough. His skin burned as Nehan plunged into him, and held him there, his insides clamping and clenching, swollen and full. 

Did he not put the whole vial? He tried to pull his hands away from his ass, away from Nehan’s constraining grip. But he failed, and he allowed himself to be opened to further entry.

Chuckling at Six’s invalid efforts to escape, Nehan slid his hands from Six’s ass, freeing the Eternal’s hands momentarily. But only for a moment before those scarred hands clamped over Six’s again, keeping both their hands like chains constraining across Six’s butt. 

“You want me, don’t you?” Nehan hissed, lightly biting the thin skin at Six’s clavicle again. He drew wet slicks across the other erune’s throat. He gazed up at Six with fiercely widened sights, the furred, scalloped edges of his ears flaring. His order was thinly-veiled like a plead, “So take me in deeper, right here.”

Nehan jerked Six closer to him, their chests touching, their hips connecting. He started to lift the Eternal slowly, up and down on his cock, his ice-blue sights closed, his lips parted, relishing the sensations at his groin and that of Six’s hardness scrapping damply against his stomach. 

“Good, good. You have all of me now.” Nehan praised as he lowered his head, touching the tip of his tongue to the other erune’s nipple, teasing it, nicking it with his canines. 

Six groaned, his shoulders clenching, turning inwards at the mounting sensations everywhere. 

He was already breathless with the absolute fullness of it all, being taken right to the hilt made him cling greedily onto Nehan. It made him spread his legs wider, violently pushing his ass down on Nehan’s cock. He cried in tiny desperate moans, the sides of his eyes damp as Nehan’s thrusts rose in fevered need. 

“Excellent.” He was praised again, and rewarded with deep, drenched kisses on his mouth.

A few shallow breaths escaped from Six’s mouth, and his throat bobbed restively. His shoulders were starting to ache from the way Nehan constrained his arms and hands. His ass pulsed around Nehan’s swelling cock, and he felt where they connected, the hot, engorged shape of the other erune’s knot. 

Nehan had dragged Six’s hands downwards, and the Eternal winced, feeling his muscles stretch painfully, and his spine curved steeply. His fingers found the silken skin of Nehan’s knot, and his hands were guided to stroke and rub the large, bulbous organ. He found himself kissed again, this time, strangely a little more passionate, oddly a little more love - as Nehan’s tongue slipped into his mouth and tasted him. He returned the kisses, ardent, driven, his body rising and sinking against Nehan’s groin.

Abruptly, Nehan released his hands from Six’s ass. The Eternal paused, startled by his sudden freedom. His shoulders were stiff, his arms sore, but this was secondary to the continuous thrusts between his legs.

“It is the last night for you, isn’t it?” Nehan craned his neck, his lips finding Six’s, and held the Eternal’s breath with a kiss before breaking away, and he asked, his demand dangerously implored, “Let me rut you.”

He did not need an answer from Six, and he did not wait. He yanked the other erune close, smashing their bodies together and slipped his hands down, forcing damp flesh so widely apart and impelled himself deeply in. Nehan groaned, lost to lust, his sensibilities fleeing. Six’s flesh clamped around his knot, clenching his organ tight. It was damp, tight, and deep. Nehan felt as if he was floundering in a vortex of pain, and the only pleasure that soothed him were the keen, wanton cries of his lover who writhed on his cock.

They clung to each other, bodies sweaty, coveting each other with such imperious need that Nehan no longer asked, and Six no longer wished.

When he came with a hoarse cry in a language only they shared, Nehan froze, his arms clasped around Six’s shuddering body. As the haze of lust passed, he felt something warm sticking on his abdomen. Six’s cock lay trembling against him; the glans were red and swollen. Semen trailed down its undercurve, wetting Nehan’s stomach. He fingered the sticky droplets and brought a finger to his lips to taste.

Nehan pulled Six’s head down to him, rubbing his lips over the other erune’s damp silvery locks, drawing in the saltiness of his scent and kissed a trembling ear.

“Another night. I want you for another night.” Nehan mumbled as he fell back onto his bed, pulling Six close to him. His cock and knot twitched inside his lover, spilling the rest of him deep within. He nuzzled his face into Six’s nape, his mouth opening unconsciously to clamp his teeth down on the back of Six’s neck.

Six shivered, his neck and face flushing crimson, embarrassed at the outright request, and he let out a soft mewl as his nape was bitten.

If he could, he would give this person all his nights for the rest of his life. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was made to do this.
> 
> 4/7 - I am both amazed and happy at the support this fic is getting! <3 and thank you for the kudos.


End file.
